In the subterranean drilling and completion industry there are times when a downhole tool located within a wellbore becomes an unwanted obstruction. Accordingly, downhole tools have been developed that can be deformed, by operator action, for example, such that the tool's presence becomes less burdensome. Although such tools work as intended, their presence, even in a deformed state can still be undesirable. Devices and methods to further remove the burden created by the presence of unnecessary downhole tools are therefore desirable in the art.